Oh, My Pretty Bodyguard
by Moonlight Sonata94
Summary: So Yi Jung is the heir of the So Clan and someone was coming to get him. He usually didn't want any bodyguards watching over him. He's strong enough to take care of himself, he would say. But after that night?  Just one bodyguard, wouldn't hurt, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Hey! Come back here!" A gun shot was then heard throughout the night.

No. The guy being chased doesn't even want to look back. They were too many, about twenty men or so. They were all in black and he knows who sent them. Darn. If it were just ten of them, he could take them all single handedly but no, the effin' guys have recruits!

He tried to fish out his phone from his pocket while still running for his life. Unfortunately, as if the gods forbid him to stay alive, he realized that his phone was smashed when it fell from his pocket while blocking three guys' kicks all at the same time.

Oh, great, just when he needs his best friends, they were not there. Usually, he was with them but he has some darn meeting about his exhibit in New York. What a great timing for them to attack him! He was unguarded. He didn't want any bodyguards to follow him around so this was the consequence for that. Augh. What a great night, he didn't know where to run off to now.

Hearing the footsteps following him slowly fading away, he realizes that the guys were giving up in running after him. He starts to speed down but not to the extent that the guys would make it to him. Panting, he turned around the corner into the dark alley just beside an old building. He begins to breathe normally and he frantically sticks his body to the wall to see if the guys are still following him.

It seems like the guys got tired and started planning for their next attack. "Aish." He cursed angrily. He needs to think things through. What should he do about them? At first, he thought that the attacks are just mild and of course, his overconfidence said that he could fight them alone. But tonight, he was wrong. They had a lot more guys than the last time he encountered them and it was a great timing for them to attack him after his meeting. They knew his schedule pretty well.

Oh, great. Now, he learned his lesson. He needs at least a bodyguard to protect him. Okay. Just one. It wouldn't hurt his image. Not really.

He looked around for any more signs of the devils. When he found none, he straightened up his clothes and searched for a nearby mobile shop. He badly needs a phone right now. He needs to contact his best friends. They would help him. They were practically brothers.

He found a mobile shop a few blocks from where he was. He walked briskly, still aware of the danger that might come if he's not careful. Once he arrived, he quickly went inside the shop and demanded the manager for a phone. Of course, the manager knows him. She's a girl after all. Who wouldn't know Korea's famous Casanova? No weird girl, surely.

The manager, seeing him frantic and angry, didn't try to flirt with him but immediately went inside the stock room for the most expensive phone. Only the expensive for the F4's, that's what everyone knows.

The manager came out in an instant, holding the brand new phone in her hands. "Sir—"

Before she can say anything else, Yi Jung had to cut her off. "Just put in my usual number. The company knows it." He said impatiently.

"Of course." She replied in a tiny voice. She swiftly did what she was told. After a minute, the phone was ready to use and he gladly took it. He dialed a number and his best friend picked up after a ring.

"Yo Yi Jung, my bro!" Woo Bin's voice was heard from the other line.

"Listen, I need you to pick me up. I have urgent news to tell you guys. It's getting worse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"Man, I didn't know it could be this bad." Woo Bin said in a disapproving tone. He sighed and traced circles on the cup of coffee with his thumb. It felt warm on his hand in contrast with the cold atmosphere surrounding them.

"Me neither. I just need to confirm that they did this. A little more evidence and I'm going to make my move." Yi Jung's tone was calm and collected but Woo Bin, his long time best friend, knows that Yi Jung is trying to control his anger and frustration. He couldn't blame him. People would do anything, even if they are family, just for wealth and power. "But anyway, I kind of thought about it."

"Eh?" Woo Bin prompted as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"I need a bodyguard… Just one and just in case." At this, Woo Bin's jaw dropped. Of all the times he knew Yi Jung, it was the only time he saw a hint of fear in him. Usually, it was either Yi Jung would hide it or he doesn't care at all to even feel fear.

But seeing him right now, he was seriously asking for security so that's what he's gonna get. "Sure thing bro."

"I'll drop by your place tomorrow."

"No. You could pick your choice of bodyguard." He disagreed as he took a sip of his now cold coffee. "But you're going to stay at my place for the night."

Yi Jung couldn't decline. He knows Woo Bin was only concerned for his safety so he just nodded without any complaints.

:) :) :) :) :P

It was nine o' clock in the morning. Yi Jung together with Woo Bin was now at the Song's hiding place. Woo Bin's men positioned themselves in a straight line as soon as Prince Song and Yi Jung entered the large white doors. Maybe Prince Song told them to prepare themselves though it's not really the point in here. They're in serious business: Searching for the perfect bodyguard for a cold-hearted Casanova.

"This is Min Hyuk right here. He's our second ranked fighter though a single kick could bruise anyone that comes in his way." Woo Bin described the first man in the line. The men were all in their black suits and shades. They all look intimidating and scary.

"Uhuh…" Yi Jung nodded while scrutinizing the guy in front of him. The guy named Min Hyuk was polite enough to give a bow and then back into standing still again. "I guess he's okay but where's your top fighter?"

"Well… I don't know if you'd like her…" Woo Bin shook his head, clearly hesitating.

"Her? You mean your top fighter's a girl?" Yi Jung said in disbelief. Actually, Yi Jung's the type of guy who still thinks girls are weak and couldn't really put up a few punches and all. Yup, he's a sexist alright.

"Yeah. I knew you would react that way." Woo Bin told him. Well, apparently, that's why he didn't include her in this line. He knew Yi Jung would really disapprove of it. It's assumed that Yi Jung wouldn't take her. His pride wouldn't let him get guarded by a… girl. "Well, anyway, she just works part time and she doesn't really approve of the underground business so mostly, she's used sometimes as a bodyguard and sometimes a spy. She's a good friend of mine actually and really, Yi Jung-ah, don't underestimate her… She already fought with these men over here singlehandedly."

Yi Jung couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. A girl? Fought these men? Wow. In Yi Jung's mind, he pictured a very muscular girl or someone like Jae Kyung's, Woo Bin's girlfriend, bodyguard. But that doesn't really convince him to hire that certain girl as his bodyguard. Even though she's that tough, he can't bear people making fun of him because he has a girl bodyguard. "Okay, I'll just take this guy then."

Woo Bin patted his best friend shoulder and then turned to Min Hyuk. "You'll now be under Yi Jung's command. Got it?" Woo Bin said, his voice full of authority. "But if anything really bad happens, you should contact us immediately and call for recruits."

Min Hyuk nodded once and took a step forward. He bowed again to the two of them. "Yah, I just got two rules for you. Distance yourself. Don't go too close to me. At least, 2 meters away from me… Privacy. Don't butt into my business. Everything you hear and everything you see, just shut it. Got that?" Yi Jung gazed at him fiercely and Min Hyuk responded with a nod.

"Yes, Master So."

"Then… We'll get along pretty well."

Prince Song dismissed everyone and followed Yi Jung and Min Hyuk leaving the place. For a minute, he stopped Yi Jung and whispered. "Yi Jung-ah. In any case, Min Hyuk is your bodyguard by day but at night, I'd send men around your house. Min Hyuk couldn't guard you 24/7, you know."

"Aish." He cursed. Does he really need that? Augh. Fine. Woo Bin's right. He guessed he could live with that.

:) :) :) :) :P

Min Hyuk drove Yi Jung to the mall. Yi Jung was currently with some random girl to cool himself down. He needs to calm his nerves and stop thinking about the guys that were after him.

He admits the girl he's with right now is really annoying. Jae Hyun or is it Eun Hea? Whatever her name is. It doesn't really matter. He just needs some company with him since his best friends are busy with their own lives. Though the girl clings to him like crazy, he paid no attention.

"Oppa, let's go to that clothes store." Annoying Girl squealed and pulled Yi Jung by the arm. Yi Jung smirked and followed her to the shop. Psssh. As if he's gonna buy her anything but seeing her clothes, Annoying Girl probably needs it. Her clothes barely covered her body and it disgusted Yi Jung especially now since he's not really in the mood.

"Hey, how about buying some drinks over there?" Yi Jung suggested before Annoying Girl could enter the shop. He doesn't really know what stall he's pointing at but he doesn't want to waste his patience in some random store with Annoying Girl.

"Sure oppa!" Annoying Girl agreed willingly. Of course she would. She wouldn't want Yi Jung to walk away and leave her there.

Annoying Girl still clutched his arm as they walked to the stall. He ordered two mango shakes without asking Annoying Girl. Blah. If she complains and tests his patience, Yi Jung can just pick up another random girl and well, Annoying Girl did complain.

"Oppa. I don't want mango shakes." She whined.

"Fine, what do you want?" He raised his eyebrow and her and he didn't even try to hide his irritation.

"Well…" Annoying Girl twirled her finger on her curly hair. She winked at him and smiled. "What about some champagne at your place?"

Yi Jung smirked and shook his head. He took the mango shakes from the stall owner and handed one to Annoying Girl. "I don't think so. Here, take this mango shake and drink all you want. I'm outta here." Yi Jung hastily took her arm off of him. He quickly walked away from Annoying Girl as his bodyguard stopped her from going after him. She called out to him but Yi Jung ignored her without any hesitation.

As he was walking away from her, he didn't notice the girl walking in front of him that he bumped into her accidentally. He spilled his mango shake unto her and from his shock, he dropped his jaw and slowly, he glanced up to look at the girl he just bumped into. She didn't look at all pleased.

"Yah! What the hell?" She shouted. "Watch where you're going!" Okay, with that, Yi Jung was seriously shocked and amazed at this girl. Back then, no girl dared shout at him, well besides his Omma and Jun Pyo's noona, they always flirt with him and all.

The girl was frustrated and she continuously glared at Yi Jung. "Yah! You weren't looking either! If you are, then you could have prevented bumping to me at least." Yi Jung glared at her, this time, letting out all his frustrations.

He looked at the girl from head to toe and he was amused by how fragile she looked but apparently, looks can really be deceiving. She was tough and could intimidate anyone by just one glare. Though Yi Jung has to admit, the girl looked beautiful even if she's void of make-up. Not the type of girls he usually bedded but some normal girl that could make guys go gaga if she just dressed herself up.

Yi Jung noticed that she had amazing brown eyes and just by looking at her hair, he knows it was healthy and soft. The ones that is nice and smooth to touch. Her lips were pink as berries and looked so soft and moist. After a few more seconds, Yi Jung finally realized that he was staring at the girl. Fortunately, though, the girl didn't notice.

The girl stopped glaring and looked down. She realized he was right. Her face quickly turned from anger to embarrassment. Yi Jung had to smirk at that. He hit her soft spot right there. "Babo…" He whispered and was about to walk away but the girl heard him.

Gone was the guilty girl a few moments ago. She roughly pulled him back and stared fiercely into him again. "Yah! What do you mean babo? Aish! Why you…!"

Again, this girl didn't fail to surprise Yi Jung. The girl was clearly not dazzled and mesmerized by him or so he thought. Another thing that astonished Yi Jung is the fact that the girl grabbed him by the collar. She dropped all her paper bags and glared at Yi Jung. Yi Jung's mind was blank now. What is this girl? He couldn't bring himself to talk. This was beyond his world.

The girl was about to punch Yi Jung but decided against it. She smiled sweetly at him. Too sweet for his liking. She picked up her belongings. Yi Jung thought she was done with him but no… As soon as she got all her belongings, she kicked his shin and briskly walked away from him. Aish, for a girl, she could hit pretty hard.

"Yah!" Yi Jung, still shocked as he is, yelped in pain and clutched his shin. He glanced at the leaving figure of the girl and glared continuously at her direction.

"Master So!" Min Hyuk ran to assist him but Yi Jung pushed him away.

"Where were you? Idiot!" He yelled angrily. His bodyguard looked apologetically at him but he didn't care. He's his bodyguard for crying out loud. He could have stopped that girl. Yi Jung couldn't hit her since she's a girl though he would never admit that he didn't hit her because he was shocked and felt weak because of her glare. No one had to know that.

But still, that innocent yet tough face didn't leave his mind. And as he went home, he didn't realize that she was all he could think about ever since that encounter and Yi Jung had an inkling that they would meet again… soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Furious, Yi Jung paced back and forth. He was back in the Song's hiding place.

Because of what happened yesterday, of course, with Yi Jung's bruise on his shin, he was furious at Min Hyuk, his so called bodyguard. Woo Bin was surprised at how angry Yi Jung came barging in his basement.

First of all, he couldn't believe Min Hyuk did something bad. Min Hyuk is one of his best men, so what happened that made Yi Jung this furious? Secondly, Yi Jung was never this… mad before. And his reason is a little… low. What could have happened that made him this mad? Did the bad guys come back with a bunch of more men? Is it because Min Hyuk couldn't save him at that time?

"This Min Hyuk couldn't even save me from a single person!" Yi Jung shouted. Okay. That question was answered. But… a single person? Couldn't he have protected himself? He was the one who doesn't even want a bodyguard, for goodness sake! He could have punched that guy.

Woo Bin continued observing his best friend. Ji Hoo too, who was also there hanging out with Woo Bin, observed Yi Jung's out of ordinary behavior. Usually, he would be cool about a situation like this and simply fire the man.

Yi Jung continued pacing in front of his two best friends. "I want him fired! You can have that man back!" He glared at Min Hyuk who was apologizing continuously.

"Yo! Chill." Woo Bin said in his ghetto language. "What happened, Yi Jung-ah? What are you so mad about?"

"Because of him I have a bruise!" Yi Jung pointed and glowered at Min Hyuk.

"Why didn't you just punch the guy? I mean you could have saved yourself even if he's not there." Ji Hoo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Be..be…because…" Yi Jung stuttered. How can he explain to his best friends that the guy in question is not actually a guy? They would definitely make fun of him if he told them. Before he could even defend himself, an angelic voice was heard behind him.

"Hey, Woo Bin-ah!" An angelic voice that was too familiar in Yi Jung's ears. He quickly turned around. The tough face that didn't leave his mind was right there in front of him, smiling.

The first time he saw the girl, Yi Jung saw that she was beautiful even if she was glaring at him like crazy. But right now that Yi Jung saw her smiling, she wasn't just beautiful, she was drop dead gorgeous. He could feel his jaw drop as Crazy Girl comes nearer and nearer.

She stopped just beside Yi Jung. Apparently, she hasn't noticed him yet and was focused on Woo Bin. "Woo Bin-ah. Here are the reports about the people you told me to look for and your dad said it's okay if I don't report to him as his bodyguard from now on. Yay! My work's doooone!" She said happily. She handed Woo Bin the papers in her hands.

"Great. Thanks, Ga Eul. That's why I love you." Woo Bin and the girl named Ga Eul chuckled as Woo BIn settled the papers on his coffee table. Ga Eul held up a fist in front of him. Woo Bin knew exactly what she was waiting for. He, too, held up a fist in front of her and their hands moved automatically as if they've done that a couple of times already. It seems like they have a secret handshake.

"Anyway, I'm going now since my work's done."

"Sure thing." Woo Bin nodded as Ga Eul turned to leave.

It was then that Ga Eul noticed the guy beside her. He was familiar. She quickly imagined him wearing a vest just like what the Bratty Guy, who spilled mango shake all over her, was wearing.

"You!" She yelled before she could stop herself. Her soft expression changed to her tough mask.

When Yi Jung heard Crazy Girl shout, he snapped out his reverie and composed himself. He smirked at her which caused her to aim a punch at him. That smirk of his irritated her more than anything.

"Woah! Wait, what's happening here?" Woo Bin interrupted before Ga Eul could punch Yi Jung. Something's up with them and he was going to find that out.

"This bratty guy spilled mango shake at me at the mall yesterday! He didn't even apologize!" Ga Eul put down her hand and glared at Yi Jung for the nth time. Woo Bin whistled once while Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow.

"And? What happened?" Woo Bin prompted Ga Eul to continue. Of all the times he knew Ga Eul, of course he knew Ga Eul wouldn't let Yi Jung get away that easily if Ga Eul was this annoyed. And looking at Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo knew he was nervous while staring at Ga Eul.

"It was my favorite dress! Aish." Ga Eul crossed her arms. "So of course I was mad and well, he was rude. He called me stupid. I kicked his shin and HAHA! He fell helplessly on the floor. Who's stupid now huh?" Ga Eul stared at him icily.

"What?" Woo Bin laughed together with Ji Hoo. So this was why Yi Jung was so furious earlier. He couldn't hit a girl and he let his anger out on Min Hyuk because he couldn't save him from a girl? What the hell? Normally, girls wouldn't shout at Yi Jung. Maybe that was why Yi Jung was so frustrated. He couldn't even charm his way out of an innocent girl like Ga Eul.

Yi Jung couldn't take it anymore. Once he heard his friends laughing, he glared at them and the crazy girl in front of him. "What are you?" He shouted.

"I'm a girl who's also human who needs to be treated with respect. If someone bumps into me and spills mango shake on me, normally, that someone would apologize even if he or she saw how furious I am." She shouted back at him.

"Are you sure you're a girl? A normal girl wouldn't act like a guy, you know. She wouldn't kick someone suddenly because of some petty reason like spilling mango shake on her dress." Yi Jung countered, leaning towards Ga Eul while glaring at him. They were like having a glaring contest while having a debate and Ji Hoo and Woo Bin enjoyed every bit of it.

"It's not just that!" Ga Eul growled. Yes. She growled. "You called me stupid! You were so rude! What the fucking hell are you? Of course I'm a girl! Just because you've been a sissy crying your eyes out because I kicked you doesn't mean I can't be a girl. You're the pabo!"

"Mwoh?" Yi Jung couldn't say anything more. What she said was far more that insulting. She hurt his ego! And in front of his best friends too! That Crazy Girl!

"Okay, stop that now Yi Jung. Ga Eul. Even if I'm enjoying this, I wouldn't want Yi Jung to be beaten up by Ga Eul in front of my eyes. You're my best friend bro!" Woo Bin said while stifling his laughter. Ji Hoo, who has tears in his eyes, also tried to stop himself from laughing.

"What did you say?" Yi Jung turned to glare at Woo Bin now. Woo Bin back of instantly while holding up his hands in front of him.

"Relax bro. I surrender." Woo Bin chuckled. "Anyway, Yi Jung-ah. Ga Eul's the top fighter I'm talking about."

Yi Jung widened his eyes after he heard what Woo Bin said. He registered all the things that Woo Bin said earlier.

_Even if I'm enjoying this, I wouldn't want Yi Jung to be beaten up by Ga Eul in front of my eyes._

He thought that the top fighter was like some girl with muscles or something but… What? This thin fragile looking girl in front of him was the top fighter in here? The one who beat up all of these men? That was unbelievable. She looks so… weak. Like the girls who needs protection not the girls who protect.

It's like the world has gone upside down. Well, technically, his world.

Ga Eul smirked when she saw Yi Jung's reaction. It was priceless. Like the other guys who learned about her rank here, Yi Jung was also one of them who were shocked and amused. She knew she doesn't look like the girls who fought the bad guys but rather, she looked like a princess who was waiting to be rescued by her prince.

Well, years of training paid off. She thought.

"HAHA. Close that big mouth of yours. A fly might enter that." Ga Eul teased.

"You've got to be kidding me, Woo Bin-ah." Yi Jung muttered.

"Nope. She's been working here about 7 years now. Her father's a good friend of my dad." Woo Bin informed him smoothly. _This is interesting… _Woo Bin thought as he watched his friend's face contort into weird expressions.

"What? Why haven't I seen her here?" Yi Jung just couldn't believe it. This Crazy Girl is that tough?

"I told you, she works part time." Woo Bin shrugged as he looked meaningfully at Ji Hoo. Yi Jung is the kind of guy who doesn't give a damn about these things. Interesting. They both thought.

"What?" Yi Jung stared at Ga Eul in disbelief. As he sees her smirking face, he began to think of possible ways to get revenge on her. This Crazy Girl who hurt his ego. Psshhh. He needs to teach her a lesson.

And then he got it.

He returned her smirk which caused Ga Eul's eyebrow to rise. Now what?

Yi Jung turned to Woo Bin and leaned forward to whisper something in his ears. He smiled as he finished while Woo Bin looked curiously at him. He nodded his head robotically while Ji Hoo watched as Woo Bin turned to Ga Eul.

Hmmm… Ji Hoo had a feeling it would end up in this way.

"Well, Ga Eul-ah. You got yourself your new assignment." Woo Bin told her.

Ga Eul stared at Woo Bin in horror, knowing what he means by that.

_No freaking way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

She struggled passing through the door. She was still irritated at how things turned out. She couldn't ignore Woo Bin's assignment, which is babysitting a guy which turns out to be at the top of her hate-list of boys; a rich chaebol, a notorious playboy and a crazy bratty guy. She snorted at the thought. Her babysitting someone as obnoxious as him? That thought didn't even cross her mind in her entire life.

She vowed to serve the Song family because of her father so that goes without saying that she should obey whatever their wishes are even if it means taking care of their crazy best friend.

So now here she is, glaring at the back of that mango shake guy. Yes, she's enjoying calling him names. She clutched her bags and waited for him to say something.

Finally, he turned around to look at her, still with the same triumphant smile he wore earlier.

"What are you waiting for? You can put your bags in the second room to your right." He told her roughly.

Ga Eul glared at him again before stomping her feet to the stairs.

"Yah! I'm your boss now! Give me some respect, will you!" He yelled, irritated by the way she glared at him. She still treats him like an enemy or something.

Hearing those words, Ga Eul turned around and masked a smirk on her face. "Yes, young master." She said the title sarcastically. She glowered at him and continued dragging her feet to her room.

"Yah!" Yi Jung shouted but to no avail. She didn't look at him and just continued walking. He groaned out of irritation and called out to her again. "Yah! Be ready in 15 minutes! We're going out!"

J J J J :P

Ga Eul rolled her eyes for the nth time as she watched her "boss" flirt with the skimpy girl beside him. That scene irritated her more and added to her fuming anger at her "boss". She didn't know why but she wants to strangle that look on Yi Jung's face and that girl's.

She sighed heavily as she drowned the glass of her 5th orange juice. She continued watching the scene two tables away from her since it was her "job" to take care of the mango shake guy. For obvious reasons, she put "mango shake" from her favourite lists to her hate-list.

As she watched, she didn't notice that a guy was walking up to her. He sat beside her and put her arms around her like he knows her. "Hey babe, wanna drink with me tonight?" He winked at her just as Ga Eul turned to look at him.

"Uhuh, babe." She said sarcastically. "If you know what's good for you..." She elbowed him roughly which caused him to yelp in pain. "Stay away from me." She said the words with so much acid. Her life had been turned into a complete nightmare, how can she even talk without a hint of acid in her voice? She couldn't be a good soul at a time like this.

She glared at the guy as she elbowed him again. The guy fell back from his seat and widened his eyes at the sight of her. She's a beauty alright but he's not going to mess with that dangerous face anymore.

Ga Eul turned away from him. She was about to watch her boss again but she gasped when she saw that he was gone. Yi Jung and the girl was nowhere in sight. She abruptly stood up and ran to the table they were at 5 minutes ago.

They couldn't be far from here, she thought. She looked left and right but it was hard to find them at a club. It was dark and there were a lot of people, how can she find him at this kind of place?

She groaned out of frustration and rushed to the door. Maybe the guards would know if they left.

"Hey mister, did anyone in a navy blue vest and a icy blue tie went out? He was with a girl in a... uh... A short fitting dress..." That doesn't sound right. Almost all the girls in the club wore those clothes. She frantically looked at the guard with pleading eyes as the guard thought about what she just said.

"Well, I don't really know about the girl. Almost all the girls here wore those kinds of clothes. I think it's rare to see a girl dressed like you but anyway, I did see a guy with in a vest but I'm not sure about the color. He went that way." The guard pointed down the road.

Ga Eul quickly ran that way. She can make out a guy and a girl slowly walking towards the entrance of the hotel. Ga Eul ran towards them as she desperately made out what they were wearing. When she was about two meters away from them, she sighed in relief. It was them.

As she let herself relax, she discretely walked behind them, careful to remain unnoticed by them. It was Yi Jung's orders that she was supposed to look after him from afar. Sheesh, that guy and his rules. Ga Eul perfectly knew he just didn't want anyone to know that he has a girl for a bodyguard.

_You are not to tell anyone that you are my bodyguard. _He once told her.

She stopped and stood in front of the hotel. She watched as the girl talked to the counter with her arms around Yi Jung.

Wait.

That isn't right. The girl's hold was somewhat like she was struggling against Yi Jung's weight. Yi Jung's eyes are half-closed but he was trying to stay upright.

Uhuh, it really isn't right. Yi Jung's obviously drunk and that girl is a bitch because she's going to take advantage of him. Ha, talk about the world turning upside down.

She swiftly ran to where they are. Ga Eul held Yi Jung smoothly in her arms as the girl stared at her weirdly. "What are you doing?" She demanded as she grabbed one of Yi Jung's arms.

"Carrying him and bringing him home." Ga Eul glared at her and held Yi Jung close to her.

"No! Oppa's my date tonight! You can't take him away from me!" She screamed.

"As a matter of fact, I can. I'm his girlfriend." She winced at the declaration but quickly composed herself. She needs to get this over and done with. She doesn't want to argue with this girl and cause a scandal in front of the people so she just used the best way she can to get out in this mess."We just got in a little fight tonight that was why he was with a bitch like you. So will you please excuse me, I'm going to bring him home now."

J J J J :P

Ga Eul called to the maids as she carried Yi Jung inside the house. The maids quickly rushed to her and helped her carry Yi Jung to his room.

She gently laid him onto his bed and told the maids to get her some cold water and a towel. They obliged and went out of the room.

Ga Eul fixed Yi Jung's position into a more comfortable one. She unbuttoned his vest as the maids put the basin of water and blanket beside her. She soaked the blanket and drained it from the excess water. She carefully wiped Yi Jung's face with the blanket.

While she was wiping, she began to stare at Yi Jung's face. It looked so peaceful like he was stress free. He looked angelic as he lay asleep in front of her. Right now, she couldn't believe that someone like him would have an attitude like a brat.

And Ga Eul hated to admit this but he looked so handsome and breathtaking.

No no no, scratch that... No way was she going to think of him that way.

With that thought, she dropped the blanket in the basin and carried it out the room but still with the image of Yi Jung's angelic face imprinted on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Yi Jung groaned as he felt the pang of pain hit his head. Of course he knew what this is. It always comes when he drank until late at night. He sighed and forced his eyes to open. He let his arms stretch and his hand move to search for his phone on the bedside table. When he finally got the hold of his phone, he squinted to look at the time.

Damn. 8: 30am? He was late for work.

Abruptly, he got up. He was about to jump up from his bed despite the growing headache he was feeling but he saw something on his bedside table that made his eyebrow rise.

A glass of water and aspirin? Who could have left it there for him? Not even his maids do that when he came home drunk. There was only one addition to his staff and he's positive it's her.

Quickly, he downed the aspirin followed by the glass of water. He went over to his bedroom door and slowly opened it.

Unfortunately, that morning was different from the ones he had. He was then caught off guard by a sudden greeting beside his bedroom door.

"Good morning, young master." She said in a gentle but sarcastic tone, how he managed that tone was beyond Yi Jung.

His jaw dropped when he took in what she was wearing. She was wearing black shorts and a white long-sleeved polo. She topped it with a large light gray vest which was remained unbuttoned. She wore white shoes on her feet. What made Yi Jung grow curious was her dorky glasses that made look her older than she really is. But all in all, she was still as gorgeous as Yi Jung finds her to be.

"What's with the get up?" He managed to say.

"Uhm, this is how I dress like when I take my shift as Uncle Song's bodyguard. Well, do you prefer me to wear formal clothes, young master?" She asked with a hint of tease in her voice. She smirked at him as she placed her hands in her vest pockets.

Yi Jung gulped and glared at her. "No, that's fine. Wear whatever you want. Get the car ready, I'm going to the museum."

"Sure sure, young master." Ga Eul rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Wait." Yi Jung stopped Ga Eul and faced her. "Did you... Did you put that aspirin on my bedside table?"

Ga Eul looked at him, confused. "Yes..." She admitted hesitantly. "Why? Don't your maids do that?" She asked him quizzically.

"Uhm, thanks." He ignored her question and went inside his bedroom. Ga Eul rolled her eyes. He can be so weird sometimes.

Ga Eul took her time waiting for Yi Jung as she leaned against his car. She sighed and looked at the time again. What kind of guy prepare for work for an hour and a half? And to think he claimed to be late for work...

Ga Eul whistled as she waited. Finally, the irritating mango shake guy arrived. Really... Finally! She thought he would never come down. Ga Eul pulled the passenger door for him but he just looked at her like she was some kind of a psycho.

"What?" She questioned.

"You really don't think I would let you drive, do you?" He gestured for her to sit at the passenger's seat and smoothly walked around to go to the driver's seat.

"Eh?" Ga Eul stared into space as she took in what he just said. She can't believe it. He doesn't want her to drive? But she's his bodyguard, right?

She shook her head to erase the confusion and stepped inside the car. She looked over to Yi Jung who was already settled and ready to go. Yi Jung looked at her for a moment and his gaze fell to her seatbelt. He sighed and leaned forward.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Ga Eul frantically said.

"Putting your seatbelt on." He said simply as he buckled her seatbelt. Ga Eul could feel his hot breath so close to her which caused her to lean backward. She doesn't like to be so close to people like her boss. It makes her feel weird.

Once everything was settled, Yi Jung moved the car from the driveway and off they go. As Yi Jung drove, an unexplainable awkward silence occurred. Neither one of them talked or initiated it. Ga Eul gazed out the window as if she was in deep thought. She didn't know being Yi Jung's bodyguard would be this easy. It's like he didn't even treat her like one. It was really something for her part.

Just then, she heard him fake a cough beside her. She turned his way and cocked her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Yi Jung was still looking at the road but it was clear that he was about to say something.

"What happened last night?" Yi Jung asked her innocently.

Ga Eul's face contorted into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did I get home?"

"I took you home?" Ga Eul replied as if it was obvious. She found it weird that he asks her about this. Doesn't he usually send his men to take him home? She was just doing her job.

"Yeah, how did you get me home? I was with a girl right?" Yi Jung persisted with his question.

"I found you and her going to a hotel suite but you were so drunk. I thought you don't even know you're going there so I told her I'm going to take you home." Ga Eul deliberately brushed away the "girlfriend" part. She wasn't going to let him know that.

Yi Jung nodded and didn't ask anything more. He tried to remember about why he was so drunk last night. He never got that drunk unless he was really problematic about something. He can't remember being like that this past week.

As he parked the car along the street, he suddenly remembered what he saw that made him automatically order one more bottle of tequila.

"_Oppa, where do you want to go after this?" The he-can't-remember-the-name girl said._

_Yi Jung gave her that heart melting smile of his as he caressed her cheek and placed his other hand behind her back. He was about to kiss her but he saw something that caught his attention. He eyed his bodyguard who was watching two tables from him and saw that a man placed his arm over her shoulder like he knows her._

_Maybe they really know each other, he thought. He then dropped his hands from the girl and just stared dumbly at them. He ordered another bottle of tequila. He didn't even know why but he didn't notice that he downed each shot so fast that he didn't even taste the bitter liquid._

"Yah, isn't this the mall? I thought we're going to your museum? Aren't you late for work?" Ga Eul asked catching Yi Jung attention.

"Uhuh, not in those clothes, we aren't. I cancelled all my appointments so you should thank me." Yi Jung answered her coolly as he turned off his engine and step out of the car. Ga Eul followed suite, still confused as to why Yi Jung was acting like this. Yesterday they were sworn enemies, now he's acting like an angel.

Ga Eul let Yi Jung walk as far away as two meters from her. Of course, she's still his bodyguard so she should still remember Yi Jung's rules.

Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul wasn't beside him so he turned around to find her walking discretely. "Yah! You can walk beside me, you know." He called out to her.

Utterly puzzled, Ga Eul walked beside him. "I thought you told me I'm supposed to guard you like I don't know you?"

"Nope, not today. We're going shopping." Yi Jung grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the mall, much to her protests.

J J J J :P

"Goof ball, I can't understand you! Why are we shopping for my clothes?" Ga Eul demanded. She went out of the changing room wearing the 15th clothes that Yi Jung picked out for her. They were in the 5th store Yi Jung dragged her in.

"I don't like you're style. I want my staff wearing clothes I like them in, not some dorky clothes you prefer on wearing." Yi Jung responded as he turned her around in front of him. Well, it wasn't actually true but still, Ga Eul's fashion style during work sucks.

"I'll take this." He turned to the saleslady who was practically drooling over him which he ignored deliberately. He smiled and pointed to the clothes piled on the sofa. Yi Jung gave her his black platinum card and turned to look at Ga Eul's shocked expression.

The saleslady nodded. She gestured for her co-workers to help her carry the clothes to the counter and left the two alone.

"What the hell? You're seriously asking me to wear those clothes every day?" Ga Eul asked him, bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious? You can also call it as my peace offering for ruining your favourite dress last time." Yi Jung smirked at her.

"Well then, no thank you. I could handle my fashion crisis myself." Ga Eul glared at him and walked away from him. She was about to go and talk to the salesladies but Yi Jung grabbed her wrist.

"It's an order." Yi Jung said firmly, still smirking at her.

"How is it an order to wear short dresses and high heels every day?" Ga Eul crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him again. She was starting to be nice to him but he just have to ruin it.

"Consider it your uniform."

"Uniform!" Ga Eul blurted out before sinking back to her normal self out of embarrassment. This caused Yi Jung to smirk and stifle a chuckle.

Her expressions are too cute and funny. Scratch that. He wasn't going to think of her that way. No way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Yi Jung woke up, feeling a bit too happy. He didn't know why but he's excited to see Ga Eul in the outfits he bought her. He looked at the clock beside his bed and smiled. He was early today. That was weird. And it was Saturday, meaning a break from work and a time to bond with his friends. He made it a rule not to have a busy schedule during Saturdays in order to keep up with them. They are, after all, the F4.

He was in a good mood that day. Maybe he woke up at the right side of the bed, well, he doesn't really know. He feels like no one can ruin his day, not even Woo Bin's annoying ghetto accent, Jun Pyo's arrogant shouts and Ji Hoo's overly irritating silence.

After an hour or so, he whistled as he walked up to his door. He smoothly opened it and immediately turned his head to the left side of his door expecting to see his bodyguard. What greeted him made him raise his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I fire you?" Yi Jung asked irritably at Min Hyuk. He was still looking straight with a blank face. His hands were behind him and he had his earpiece on which indicates that he was on duty. "Yah! Answer me!"

Scratch that not ruining his day thing. It was damn ruined.

"Yo Yi Jung." A familiar voice came from beside him. He quickly turned to Woo Bin, looking at him as if demanding for some explanations. "Uhuh, chill dude."

"Woo Bin, don't beat around the bush and tell me."

"Well, didn't I say Ga Eul works part time? Her day-offs are weekends plus Wednesdays. In our agreement, Ga Eul chose Min Hyuk as her substitute in her guard duties which explains why he's here. They take turns in night shifts and day shifts depending on what they agreed on but usually, during the night it depends on you if you want only one bodyguard or more to follow you around wherever you go." Woo Bin explained. "If you choose to have one, it goes back to Min Hyuk and Ga Eul's agreement on who will guard you and if you chose a lot more, I'm going to send men just inform me. And like what I told you, I still send men guarding your house whenever you're home."

"It's Ga Eul's day-off?" Yi Jung's jaw dropped in shock. He didn't know that such things exist in a bodyguard.

"Yup. She works part time dude. She has day-offs too whenever she's on guard duty with my father. Ga Eul's a family friend that's why he agreed on this." So there were a lot of things about Ga Eul that Yi Jung doesn't really know about. He knows that but why is it a shock to him realizing all of this?

"Okay… Where is she right now?" Yi Jung asked Woo Bin.

"I don't know, man. Even if she's a friend, I'm not a stalker who knows wherever she goes. Wait, why are you acting like that Yi Jung?" Woo Bin let out a mischievous smile. He knew this would be an interesting show to watch. Yi Jung's obviously interested in Ga Eul, he never acted this way to a girl before. Maybe Ga Eul can change Yi Jung's Casanova ways. Just maybe...

"Nothing! I just didn't know all of this. You could have told me sooner!" Yi Jung glared at him, knowing what Woo Bin's smile means.

"Sorry!" Woo Bin raised his hand up in surrender as he chuckled. "I forgot about it until Ga Eul called me in the middle of the night."

"Fine." Yi Jung mumbled as he began to turn his back on Woo Bin. What a bummer to start the day. Maybe he could do some pottery to ease some of the stress Woo Bin's giving him. Or is it really Woo Bin?

Woo Bin smirked and immediately thought about all of the things he could do to set them up. Well, with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo's help… He grinned stupidly as he whistled and made his way out of Yi Jung's house.

J J J J :P

Ga Eul's eyes twinkled as she saw the familiar figure walking towards her. "Oppa!" She called out. She ran to him with her arms spread wide as the man did too.

"Baby!" He said as he picked up Ga Eul and twirled her around like the love scenes you see in the movies. "I missed you!" He put her down and kissed her forehead.

Ga Eul giggled and blushed as she playfully slapped his arm. "How could you miss me? You just saw me last week!" Ga Eul told him teasingly. When the man frowned, she grinned and hugged him. "I'm just kidding. I missed you too!"

That made him grin and hug her back. "Anyway, since you're boss dismissed you, we can see each other every day from now on, right?" He told her enthusiastically. Ga Eul's smile turned upside down when he heard this. He raised his eyebrow and held her hand. "What's wrong, baby?" He said, concern evident in his voice.

"Actually, I just had my new assignment two days ago. I'm starting to work for my boss' son's best friend." Ga Eul informed him half-heartedly.

"Your boss' son's best friend? Who?"

"So Yi Jung," She gritted her teeth when she said his name.

This made the man's ears perk up in interest. _So Yi Jung, eh?, _he thought. "You seem to be mad at him."

"Like hell yeah, I'm mad!" Ga Eul shouted. He was taken aback at her sudden blow that he dropped her hand and stared at her. "I'm sorry." Ga Eul immediately said when she saw this. "It's just that lazy ass gives me a hard time."

"Really? What did he do to you?" He demanded, growing angry by the second.

"It's nothing I can't handle, oppa. Don't worry." She assured him. She flashed a smile and intertwined her hand with his. She feels so perfect when he's around.

She and her boyfriend have been together for two years now and they're going strong. Ga Eul's really glad that Dae Han was always there for her whenever she has a rough time. She feels at ease and she absolutely feels secure in his arms.

Though Dae Han's her boyfriend and she loves being with him always, Ga Eul's a believer of true love and she's yet to know if Dae Han's really the one for her. After all those years, for an unknown reason, she's still not yet sure if she's his soul mate. Sure, she can say that she loves him but there's something missing between them. Something…

Pushing her thoughts away, she squeezed his hands and tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Yi Jung's mind was blank as he stared at the ceiling. He just stared at it like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

Earlier, he decided to sleep by nine in the evening which was so unlikely of him. He knew it was a bad idea since he wasn't really exhausted and he didn't drink at all that day. Again, it was Saturday, he could have spent his evening playing pool or playing anything with his friends or even going to a club with Woo Bin to meet some girls but in the weirdest way, he decided otherwise.

He spent the last two hours in his bed tossing and turning. He even closed his eyes for a full thirty minutes but he never felt sleep coming into him. And then it was just then that he realized he was bothered by something he doesn't know what.

He felt his eyes roam around the ceiling, tracing the lines at the corners. He even sang some silly nursery rhymes so that he can be occupied.

When he felt like some jerk doing those things, he finally sat up on his bed. He roughly ran his hand through his hair and abruptly jumped out of his bed, feeling frustrated. Really, why is he like that?

Sighing, he decided to go fetch some water and a slice of cake. Maybe it would lighten his mood if he ate something sweet. It's not obvious with his cool image but it always makes him hyper when he eats sweets.

As he walked to the door, however, he heard some clinking of heels and jiggling of keys. He carefully opened his door and took a peak behind his door. Quietly, he scanned the hall and saw Ga Eul's curly hair dangling absolutely stunning behind her back.

Yi Jung stayed still and slowly opened his door wider, revealing Ga Eul's figure more. He stared and stared and then he began to notice that Ga Eul was just standing still in front of her bedroom door. And then…

WHAM!

The door closed hard on his face and Yi Jung was thrown aside by the force it exerted. He rubbed the bump on his head, cursing silently. Before he could open his eyes fully, it was open, revealing an angry Ga Eul.

"Yah! What's up with you spying behind me like that?" She demanded.

"I wasn't spying!" Yi Jung denied and tried to stand up to straighten himself.

"Oh really? You know, you should try to remember that I'm a trained girl who knows when someone's behind her or not." Ga Eul rolled her eyes before turning her back on him. She opened her door and slammed it hard.

Yi Jung glared at the door and continued rubbing the bump on his forehead. "Aish, stupid stupid bodyguard. She's supposed to be guarding me but she's the one who placed this bump on my head."

He walked over to his door and was about to close it but then he heard Ga Eul shouting, "Yah! If you ever do that again, I swear I'll do worse than leaving a bump on your forehead!"

He groaned and shut his door, completely forgetting the slice of cake he wanted to eat earlier.

J J J J :P

Ga Eul attached her earphones on each of her ears. She searched for the song she wanted and pressed the button on her iPod. She raised the volume and sang to herself as she opened her door. On the way out, she picked up her phone and wallet and smoothly closed the door behind her.

Today, it was still her day-off and she decided she could go do some jogging that morning. She greeted Min Hyuk who was standing still outside her boss' door. She watched as Min Hyuk acknowledged her greeting with a smile and a small nod.

She paused when she realized that it was already nine in the morning and Yi Jung was late for work. Well, he is the boss in the museum… but then she remembered that Yi Jung told her to wake him up when he's running late.

She hesitated. It was her day-off right? Min Hyuk could take care of him. But…maybe Min Hyuk doesn't know what to do yet? She plugged off one of her earphones and turned to ask him. "Yah, Min Hyuk-ah. Isn't it time to wake up the young master?"

"I tried to wake him up earlier but he wouldn't budge. He said he'll wake up later and ordered me to tell his secretary to cancel his meetings this morning." Min Hyuk informed her.

Ga Eul could only form a small 'o' with her lips. She stared at his door. Maybe she hit him too hard last night?

"I'll go check on him." Ga Eul told him. She walked up to the door and hesitated. She shouldn't care right? It's not like she was on duty. Though her instincts tell her something's wrong.

She turned the knob and took a peak. The blankets were wrapped fully on his body and seems like he isn't moving. As she stepped closer, she got nervous. _Why the heck isn't he moving?_

She slowly and gently patted him but it doesn't seem to work. "Yah! Young master!" She pushed him more roughly now.

After a few push, she only got a soft moan and a groan. What the heck? "Yah!" She yelled again but it's still not working.

By this time, Ga Eul tried to pull him so that she could see his face. Maybe… Just maybe this is just a trick or something. As Ga Eul tried to pull back the covers that was tightly wrapped around him, she could already take a glimpse of his somewhat pale face. She slowly touched his forehead and that was when she realized Yi Jung had a high fever.

Yi Jung tried to sneak a peek at her but he was really having a migraine. He can't seem to fully open his eyes. As he tried to open it further, he ended up coughing hard.

"Yah!" Ga Eul softly shouted. She knows she can't shout at him right now. Somehow, she felt guilty. She gently patted and rubbed his back as he coughed. _I'm so so sorry for what happened last night. _She thought. Ga Eul silently cursed herself as she continued to look at her young master.

Unexpectedly, as Ga Eul repeatedly rubbed his back, Yi Jung spurted out vomit on Ga Eul's shirt. As soon as she saw this, she roughly shoves Yi Jung and jumped out of the bed.

"Augh! Why you—" Ga Eul stopped herself from shouting as she heard Yi Jung's continuous coughs. _Dang, and I thought this was going to be a good day._

J J J J :P

"Here. I had the maids cook this for you." Ga Eul, already showered, placed the tray of porridge, juice and some medicine on Yi Jung's bedside table.

Unlike before, Yi Jung was in a way better shape now. He was smirking at Ga Eul as she glanced at him with an okay-I'm-sorry-are-you-happy-now look. "I guess you feel sorry now huh?"

Ga Eul stuck her tongue out in a childish manner as she turned her back on her young master. If he wasn't ill right now, she could have punched him straight in the face. _Annoying spoiled chaebol._

"Yah!" Yi Jung called out before Ga Eul exited his room. She turned her head around with an annoyed look. "I want some orange juice. I hate mangoes." He smirked as he watched her reaction.

"Yah! It's my day-off today! I'm going out!" Again, Ga Eul stuck her tongue out before banging the door behind her back.

"Yaaaah! Stupid girl. Doesn't even have a conscience." Yi Jung murmured as he looked at the tray of food placed beside him. "Come to think of it. That head banging incident last night doesn't have anything to do with my fever. Ha! She's not even thinking. Why does she feel sorry?"

As Yi Jung picked up his spoon, his lips curved into a knowing smile. "Maybe that annoying girl likes me." He said and laughed to himself as he spooned himself some steaming porridge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

Yi Jung only needed a week to rest for his fever. But Ga Eul was smart enough to know that he was just pretending to be sick because Yi Jung could have an excuse to bug her, tease her and annoy her endlessly. She spent all those times resisting the urge to punch him in the face. Sometimes, when she couldn't hold in the anger any longer, she would yell at him which would make him snigger in delight. This would cause Ga Eul to feel even more annoyed at herself, for taking the bait, and Yi Jung, for he knew that Ga Eul, by rules, should not disrespect her current master or assignment or whatever that brat is called.

Ga Eul thanked the heavens when Yi Jung decided that it was time to go back to work. Now, she can have a reason to glare at his back and to mutter swear words under his breath without him hearing, not that she wasn't doing that during his 'sick' times, but she could do it more freely now that he's busy so it makes a difference for her.

His next exhibit would be held three weeks after his so-called sickness and Yi Jung, Ga Eul could tell, wasn't about to bug her anymore and it pleased her. He was pretty busy about the planning of it all. He was always in his office and in his studio and Ga Eul's couldn't complain about it. True, she still needs to keep a look out but having him inside his office and studio at all times made her job minimal.

She does have days off work but she couldn't spend it outside most of the time. The main reason is because her boyfriend, Dae Han, was pretty busy himself. Apparently, his current job was making him go overtime at work these days. Ga Eul wasn't happy about it, of course, but Dae Han was pretty patient with her job too so she couldn't protest about his.

Now, apparently, was the day of the exhibit and Yi Jung was going up from his office down to where the exhibit will be held repeatedly. Ga Eul kept following him around, of course and her heels didn't help. Yi Jung's idea of her uniform was killing her feet whenever she wears it and right now, it was doubling the pain since Yi Jung was moving around and around the museum.

"Stupid stupid stupid brat." Ga Eul muttered under her breath when Yi Jung came walking to the entrance of the museum, yelling out instructions.

"…remember everything, alright?" He looked around his staff intensely.

Yi Jung turned to her abruptly as she was massaging her foot for the nth time. "We're going now." Yi Jung informed her in a monotone.

"Finally!" Ga Eul couldn't suppress herself from blurting out.

Yi Jung smirked. "What? Going tough isn't so fun now, huh?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at him. "You would take that back the minute my fist touched your face." She retorted with her arms crossed.

"Too bad you can't do that." Yi Jung stuck her tongue out.

"Watch me." Ga Eul glared at him but Yi Jung knows she doesn't mean what she said. She tried that too many times.

He wasn't going to argue back, though. It was three hours before his exhibit starts and he needs to finish one last thing.

"Let's go now. I need you to get ready." Yi Jung told her as he headed for the door.

"What?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, you couldn't expect me to leave you following me around at tonight's event wearing those dresses? It's a formal event and you should dress like it." Yi Jung said like it wasn't a big deal.

Ga Eul thought otherwise though. "What? I'm not your doll, brat. Why would you dress me up?" She shouted, her anger rising. Her uniform was already too much of an order; wearing dresses and heels while following him around wasn't comfortable at all.

"Well, would you prefer dressed like that on today's event?" Yi Jung eyed her from head to foot.

Ga Eul was currently wearing a black halter dress, with a large white belt on the middle and it ended halfway around her thighs and on her feet was a pair of black and white stiletto that matched her outfit perfectly well. Her hair was in a tight bun and her face was void of make-up. She looks rather pretty in that outfit but Yi Jung would never tell her that.

"Fine." Ga Eul muttered. "But _please,_" stressing the word 'please', "let me wear my old outfits. My feet are killing me every day." Ga Eul hated pleading to Yi Jung like that but if it would stop this torture on her feet, she was very very willing to do it.

Yi Jung smirked at her. "Fine." He turned to walk away again. "I was just waiting for you to say that." He added.

Ga Eul glowered menacingly at his back. She hated every bit of So Yi Jung.

J J J J :P

"That's better." Yi Jung told Ga Eul as he walked out of his room clad in his suit, ready for the exhibit.

Ga Eul was already stationed outside his room like she always did. But she wasn't wearing her usual 'uniform'. She was wearing a dark midnight blue tube dress with glittering beads that gave people an impression of a star-filled sky. It flowed freely and ended right below her knees. Her feet were adorned with a pair of silver stiletto with a few beads around the straps. Her hair was down in its soft curls that Yi Jung 'secretly' loved seeing. She had light make-up on that Yi Jung carefully told his make-up artist to do.

Ga Eul didn't say anything at Yi Jung comment and continued staring straight. Yi Jung took it as a sign that she wasn't about to talk to him so he walked away.

Yi Jung wasn't driving his usual orange sports car. Instead, he had his chauffer drive his limo. Ga Eul chose not to sit next to him at the back. Well, because of the rules of respect, but mainly because she despised to be near him. She sat beside the driver willingly to which Yi Jung had no objections, whatsoever.

The drive to the museum was quiet. Yi Jung didn't bother to tease Ga Eul since he was nervous on how his exhibit would turn out. Many important people would be there and he didn't want the slightest bit of disturbance to ruin it. Ga Eul pleasantly embraced this silence from the brat.

When they arrived at the museum, reporters were already there, obviously waiting for Yi Jung. Some of the guards that were assigned were already there, Min Hyuk was one of them.

Ga Eul got out first and Yi Jung heard the media going frenzy and asking her questions. It occurred to Yi Jung as he watched Ga Eul handle the media smoothly that she might have dealt something like this before. He saw Ga Eul ignore the media like they were not there and approach Min Hyuk with a beam.

Finally, when the security cleared a path for him, he got out of the limo. Yi Jung expertly flashed a smile at them as the photographers went clicking away. Yi Jung walked gracefully inside while Ga Eul followed closely behind.

Half an hour after Yi Jung entered, since all of the important people were already there, he made his perfectly well-rehearsed speech at the stage and presented the most prized vase of the evening.

As Ga Eul looked up, she wondered what the differences among the vases Yi Jung had made. It seems to her, as she looked around, that the vases only varies with the color and the design but it all had the same aura in it. The vases may look happy when people see it but Ga Eul could feel the sadness and loneliness in all of them.

All throughout the night, Ga Eul's job was surprisingly easy. No one or nothing seems to be suspicious at all.

As the event ended, Yi Jung met his staff and sent out instructions to all of them. He seemed happy about the outcome that he didn't yell to them.

After giving out his final orders, he finally walked outside. Even when the evening ended, the reporters were still there, waiting for him. What they want, Ga Eul really didn't know. As if some sort of issue was hanging around the air. There was nothing of a story here.

Min Hyuk and others were still there and taking things under control so Yi Jung and Ga Eul wasn't bother by all of it. When they reached the limo, Yi Jung didn't walk to back but he gently knocked on the window up front.

Ga Eul watched curiously as he muttered out orders. It seems to her that Yi Jung had different plans for the night.

J J J J :P

"For the nth time, what the hell are we doing here?" Ga Eul growled.

"Having dinner." Yi Jung answered simply, not minding the anger in Ga Eul's voice.

"No, you're having dinner." Ga Eul hissed. "I'm just watching you eat."

"That's because you're not touching your food."

"Because I clearly don't understand why you brought me here."

Yi Jung merely shrugged and went back eating his food. After Yi Jung dragged Ga Eul to the nearest food house from the museum, he quickly ordered lots of street food that Ga Eul didn't even know he ate. And Ga Eul was much surprised when the owner knew Yi Jung. He was sort of a regular customer here.

The both of them didn't really fit to the food house. They were wearing formal clothes and there was nothing formal to the place. Yi Jung didn't seem to mind though which surprised Ga Eul even more. She thought Yi Jung was the type who only goes to fancy restaurants sipping wine.

"It's not safe here, you know. Someone might be lurking somewhere here." Ga Eul told him uncertainly.

Yi Jung snorted. He looked around the open-spaced food house. There were only a few people aside from them. About three more others were huddled a few tables away from them and one that was sitting a table beside them.

"Look, I'm just missing the food here, okay?" Yi Jung told her.

"You've been here a lot of times before?" Ga Eul asked him even though it was obvious.

"Yes. When I wanted some fresh air, you know, I go here. This place is rarely full so I don't about them bugging me."

Ga Eul nodded and looked around the place. Well, it seemed quiet and friendly enough for her. The owner's friendly too when she encountered him earlier.

"The food's great." Yi Jung pushed a plate of barbeques to her. "You should try some. I know you haven't eaten anything back there."

Ga Eul hesitantly took a stick of barbeque and took a bite. As soon as she started chewing it, Ga Eul nodded in delight. The food's fantastic!

"This is real good!" Ga Eul told him with a smile.

"I told you!" Yi Jung laughed and helped himself with some too. Ga Eul suddenly thought if this was true. She was getting along with Yi Jung? Wow, the world just turned upside down.

"So how'd you find a place like this?" Ga Eul asked him as she poked some beef on the other plate.

"Well," Yi Jung looked thoughtfully at her, "I think I came across this once when I was walking around. You know, just having some alone time and thinking."

"I didn't know you actually think." Ga Eul teased him.

Yi Jung smirked at her. "Well, I didn't know you actually smile." Yi Jung chuckled when Ga Eul stuck her tongue out.

Ga Eul was about to retort something witty when something caught her eye just behind Yi Jung. Five men were huddled around the corner and were looking at them. One of them slowly took something from under his coat.

A gun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

_A gun._

As she saw this, Ga Eul's heart started to hammer fast inside her. Before she could register this on her mind though, she grabbed a hold on Yi Jung's hand. Yi Jung looked at her curiously as Ga Eul's face looked serious and pale. He gazed from her hand that was holding his then to her face but before he began to ask her what it was all about, Ga Eul abruptly dragged him to the ground.

And then Yi Jung heard it, a gunshot that missed his back by inches. And then, he heard gunshot after gunshot as the people around him frantically ran away from the food house. Even the owner seemed to have run away. They were the only ones left.

It all happened so fast for him.

Ga Eul expertly kicked the table full of food to shield them from harm. She crazily talked into her dress and Yi Jung noticed the communicator that Ga Eul and Min Hyuk always wore when they're on duty. His eyes widen as he watched Ga Eul bring the hem of her dress up to her thigh. He gazed at her smooth long legs up until he noticed a gun buckled right on the middle of her thigh.

"You always wear that?" Despite their situation, he couldn't help but ask.

"No! It's hard attaching this on my legs when my 'uniform' is too short! I have to wear those dresses with thick ribbons so I could insert a small gun behind my back." Ga Eul snarled at him.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not when you know how to put it. Now, quit talking and c'mon!"

Ga Eul grabbed his hand again and started dragging him into a run. Yi Jung took a quick glance at her. He never saw her looking that fierce and serious. She never looked like that even if he annoyed the wits out of her. And looking at her disheveled state, he was amazed on how she could run that way even with that pair of four-inch stiletto.

As she watched her move, Yi Jung now realized why Woo Bin considered Ga Eul as a top fighter. She was handling the situation really well. She aimed directly at the men and didn't miss a single shot even if they were running so quick. Men after men came appearing out of nowhere. Twice, Ga Eul had to put her arms around Yi Jung so she could shield him from harm.

Yi Jung didn't like this at all. He never imagined himself being shielded by someone and never did it occur to him that the first to shield and pull him away from harm would be a girl. But what can he do? He couldn't fight by hand. He was no match for the armed men. He was so vulnerable because he didn't have a gun or any kind of weapon with him and he hated it.

Both of them ran and ran. Yi Jung's feet were numb from running but he couldn't complain about that. He knew Ga Eul's feet are feeling a lot worse than his. It seemed like forever and Yi Jung wondered where the hell could the others be. Where are the effin' bodyguards Woo Bin sent for him? Where exactly are Woo Bin and his other best friends?

"Aaaaaah!" A scream from Ga Eul broke his train of thoughts.

He felt her hand drop his. He turned to look at her and horror etched on his face. Ga Eul had put her free hand on her arm and it seems like one of the men had finally managed to injure her. He saw tears running down her face but as he stared at her, pain wasn't obvious on her face. Even though she was crying, her face was still hard and firm and her eyes were fierce. She kept on shooting the men though it wasn't well-aimed like earlier.

Worry came rushing over his whole being. Thick red blood was visible over Ga Eul's arm now even as she tried so hard to cover it with her hand.

"Ga Eul-yang! Are you okay?" It was a stupid question. She isn't fine, that was obvious. But he wanted to hear her voice to see if she can cope with the pain any longer.

"I'm fine! Who the hell wanted to kill you this badly?" She shouted on top of her lungs and Yi Jung noticed her voice somewhat cracking.

Yi Jung noticed that Ga Eul's pace was slowing and he tried to reach for her arm. "NO! What the hell are you doing! Just run as fast as you can, idiot!"

Disregarding her angry tone, he still reached for her uninjured arm and succeeded. He didn't know what he was doing but he gently pulled her closer to him. Both of them reached a curve and turned but Yi Jung was concentrating on pulling Ga Eul that both of them toppled over the corner.

Instinctively, Yi Jung tightened his hold on her, pulling her firmly into his arms. He closed his eyes and he waited for the ground to collide with his back.

The pain on his back was horrible but he couldn't care less. He didn't dare loosen his grip on Ga Eul. There were more gunshots now. He expected someone to shoot the both of them right there and then but it didn't come. And as he opened his eyes, he had his answer. Woo Bin's men, a dozen more than his attackers, were shooting back at them.

"Yi Jung-ah! Ga Eul-ah! Are you both okay?" Woo Bin's voice came from beside them. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo came running from behind him. Relief flooded over Yi Jung's body. Thank heavens. He really thought that Ga Eul and he were goners.

Realizing their position, Yi Jung loosened his grip on Ga Eul and with Woo Bin's help, the both of them managed to sit up.

"I'm fine. Ga Eul's not, though. She got shot." Yi Jung answered him and he watched as his three best friends' eyes darted on Ga Eul's arm.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just a scratch, no biggie." Ga Eul said firmly. She put down the gun she was holding and looked down on her arm.

Woo Bin ignored her protests as he forced Ga Eul's hand away from her injured arm. Ga Eul winced as Woo Bin gently pressed the spot where she was shot. "Ga Eul-ssi, let's take you out of here. You too, Yi Jung. Let's go." Woo Bin turned to Jun Pyo and gestured for the latter's car.

"NO! I'm staying! I'm one of them! I need to stay and fight too!" When Ga Eul attempted to stand up, Yi Jung pulled her down.

"No, let's go Ga Eul-yang. And that's an order." He said firmly.

As Yi Jung looked at the injured Ga Eul, for some reason, a thought occurred to him.

_He would never ever let someone hurt Ga Eul like this again._

J J J J :P

"Who hates you that much to the extent of wanting to kill you?" Woo Bin wondered for the nth time. "Do you know anyone who doesn't like your guts, Yi Jung-ah?"

"I told you. I don't know. I don't know who the hell those men were and as far as I know, I have never owed anyone anything and I can't remember anyone who threatened to kill me." Yi Jung told him calmly as he took a sip of his tea.

They were in Yi Jung's house now and the lot of them couldn't sleep after what just happened. After Yi Jung and Ga Eul changed from their bloody clothes, they wasted no time to tell everyone what happened. It was the worse attack yet and Yi Jung was really fortunate that Ga Eul was there with him. He owes his life to Ga Eul and he couldn't take her enough.

Yi Jung looked around to the four people sitting in his living room with him. His eyes settled on Ga Eul, who was well tended now and has a clean bandage wrapped around her arm. Thankfully, the bullet wasn't that deep and the doctor managed to get it out without getting so bloody.

"You should sleep now, Ga Eul-yang. You had enough for tonight." Yi Jung told her quietly.

Before Ga Eul could protest, Ji Hoo backed him up. "Yeah, Ga Eul-ssi. I think you should rest. Actually, the both of you. We're going to sleep in your guestrooms Yi Jung. I don't think the three of us can rest when our best friend is obviously in grave danger."

"Yeah, Ji Hoo's right. We'll continue this talk tomorrow. Let's sleep." Jun Pyo seconded. "I'm tired."

"Okay, fine." Yi Jung agreed forcefully. He really couldn't sleep when something this big is bothering him. "Oh, Ga Eul-yang, Min Hyuk can take your duty tomorrow."

"NO!" Ga Eul yelled. "Don't think I'm weak just because I'm injured." She glared at him. "I'm going to take that duty tomorrow and no one's going to stop me, _young master._" She stressed the last two words before stomping her way to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

….

"They're really great in covering this up, Yi Jung. I have to hand it to them. Even my men couldn't dig in deeper." Woo Bin sighed furiously as he slammed the folders on the coffee table. "I just couldn't collect enough evidences, you know. We don't have any proof that it really is them. It's just we know that it's them because of what happened."

Yi Jung ran his hand through his hair. They've been through this about a dozen times since the last attach which was about a week ago. They were positive that it was them. Who else can it be? He doesn't know anyone who has a grudge on him that can hire lots of men to kill him. They have to powerful and resourceful that even Woo Bin's men couldn't dig through the holes. They have to be close enough to Yi Jung because they know when and where his exhibits, meetings, private conferences are-almost everything in his schedules.

He can clearly remember what they told him after his grandfather had died two years ago. They were having a meeting with the lawyer for the contents of the will a week after they buried the old man. After the lawyer read the one sentence contained in the will, the looks on their faces told YI Jung that they hadn't expected it and that they weren't at all pleased with it. Truth be told, Yi Jung hadn't expected it too but he remained unmoved like he wasn't affected by it all. His late grandfather, the most powerful in their clan, had passed Yi Jung each and every treasures he had-the museums, the estate, the money in the bank-absolutely everything. The remaining So's that are closely blood-related with his grandfather (and thus, Yi Jung too) will get nothing if and only if So Yi Jung is still alive and willing to take all the responsibilities left for him. Of course, Yi Jung took all of it albeit reluctantly. It's not like he had a choice. He knew it's the way his grandfather wanted to tell him that he specifically wanted Yi Jung to handle all his businesses. Yi Jung also knew that he especially favored him among all his other relatives. And of course, it was not surprise that after the lawyer left, his remaining relatives narrowed their eyes at him and said with venom, "You'll see Yi Jung… You'll see." And Yi Jung didn't see them after that.

You couldn't really call it cutting ties with the family but they almost seem to be doing just that. They left the So estate almost after the contents of the will have been said. They didn't go to see Yi Jung's exhibits and they don't visit the museum. They can still have access from the So's money, of course but something told Yi Jung that they didn't want just a part of it. They actually wanted all of it.

It frustrated him that they will go to this extent just to get rid of him. It was definitely not his fault that the old man passed all his properties to him. He did accept it but it was just his way of thanking his grandfather for all of the things he has done for him. Why can't they possibly understand that? Is power and wealth more important than flesh and blood?

And then there was the issue with Ga Eul… He sighed heavily as he remembered the glares she's been giving him a lot lately—glares that are far more deathly than before. After the attack and after he swore, for some unknown reason, to himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Ga Eul again, he tried to stay as much time in the house as possible especially during her guard duties. He knew that Ga Eul wasn't stupid to not notice this so that mostly explains the cold shoulder she's giving him. If you ask Yi Jung, he had already admitted to himself that she had already proven how skillful she is during times like those. But he couldn't help it, really. Because every single time he sees the bandage around Ga Eul's arm, he feels guilty. He felt that it was entirely his fault. If Ga Eul was not trying so hard to protect him, she could have protected herself from harm's way even better.

"Yi Jung?" Woo Bin's voice broke his trance. He had a concerned look on his face but Yi Jung just waved it off and sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized for the lack of attention he's been giving him.

"Whatever you say, my man." Woo Bin shrugged, thinking that maybe the attacks are the ones troubling him. He briefly looked blankly at the wall opposite him and he relazed himself to the sofa and closed his eyes. "You know, I suggest you go out of the country for a while until we, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and I, see what we can do to break through the barrier the enemy has set for us." He murmured, eyes still closed.

Yi Jung looked at him in disbelief. "There's no way I'll put your lives in danger because of me!" He exclaimed.

"News flash, bro. You already did." Woo Bin told him casually. "Everyone knows we're the F4 so they might have figured that we're going to get involved even before they started to attack you."

Yi Jung glared at him, knowing that he perfectly had a point but he just wanted to deny it. "But still—"

"Look, Yi Jung. Even Jun Pyo thinks that it's safer for you to go out of the country and that's really saying something." Woo Bin stated as he opened his eyes and looked straight at him. "It's safer for you to go out of the country for a while until we can see what they are planning to do next. We already have some of my men follow them."

"But—"

"Look, Yi Jung." Don Juan interjected seriously. "I don't think they're going to attack any time soon what with the Ji Hoo's men, mafia and ShinHwa Group behind you. Actually, behind us if you're still insisting that we're in danger too. We couldn't really expect anything from the So's security since they are your relatives. They might side with them if you know what I mean." Yi Jung nodded at this as his blood boiled. Just thinking of the traitors lurking around him makes him want to punch something, anything. "They already lost a lot of men during the last attack, Yi Jung. I think they thought that they're going to get you for sure during that time but I think they didn't expect Ga Eul's involvement in this. They didn't expect you to have Ga Eul as a bodyguard."

Yi Jung frowned when he was reminded of Ga Eul's wound again. He mentally cringed as he deliberated on everything Woo Bin was explaining to him.

"So again, bro. We want you to get your ass out of here." Woo Bin said with a slight chuckle. "We already thought about it. You're going to be moving in a country that we know they won't even think twice that you're going to be there." At this, Woo Bin frowned sadly.

Yi Jung looked closely as his expression with narrowed eyes. Something tells him that where they were going to send him wasn't somewhere he would think twice on going too."No!" Yi Jung exclaimed suddenly when realization dawned on him. "What the hell are you guys thinking?" He said angrily.

"Your safety." Woo Bin said as he shrugged. He ignored the glares Yi Jung was sending him as he relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes again.

"No, I won't go." Yi Jung said stubbornly.

Woo Bin, still with eyes closed, sighed. "Don't go then." And then Woo Bin said the one thing that might convince Yi Jung otherwise. "But think about Ga Eul's safety too. She's already involved, right? By now, they might already know what she looks like and her job in the mafia. Don't forget, she's topfighter. It's a possibility that they might eliminate her first if she's going to stick with you like second skin."

Yi Jung's eyes widen at this and Woo Bin slightly smiled. Ha! His friend was freaking obvious. He was definitely sure that Yi Jung's ass will be flying off from here as soon as he can.

Now, he just has to think about how to get him there without them knowing.

J J J J :P

"Oppa!" Ga Eul called out cheerfully as she walked towards the person she had wanted to see for some time now. They haven't been going out lately due to their jobs. Again, Dae Han told her that he's been pretty busy in the office and she's actually been busy with her 'assignment' too because of what happened.

Ga Eul slightly frowned when her boyfriend didn't greet her with equal cheerfulness like he always did when they meet but she decided to shrug it off since he might be tired from all the work he's been doing.

When she was finally beside him, Dae Han turned to her with a sad smile on his face but Ga Eul didn't seem to notice. She flung her right arm (because her left arm was still bandaged and hurting) around his neck as she happily kissed him on the cheek before giving him a light peck on the lips. "So how are you, oppa? Did you miss me?" Ga Eul asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm fine, Ga Eul. And I did miss you." Dae Han said but without happiness in his tone. Ga Eul noticed that he used her name instead of 'baby', the endearment he usually calls her. She decided to let that go too before holding his hand in hers. She noticed that Dae Han slightly frowned when he saw her injury before squeezing her hand gently.

"Are you okay? With your injury, I mean." Dae Han said seriously. Ga Eul let out a chuckle before giving him a kiss again. She put her uninjured arm around his waist and settled her head on his chest. Ga Eul noticed that Dae Han didn't reciprocate her gesture so she just held on tighter.

"I'm going to be fine. It's going to heal in a couple more days." Ga Eul informed, thinking that Dae Han might be worrying that he's going to hurt her if he hugged her back.

"You should be careful. You might be shot again." Dae Han said worriedly. He sighed before gently pushing Ga Eul so that he could see her face. He lightly pushed a few strands of hair on her face before looking at her straight in the eyes. "Is there any way I could convince you not to continue guarding that So Yi Jung?"

Ga Eul looked at him curiously before sighing. "Is that what you're so worried about?" Ga Eul nuzzled her head on his neck making him slightly shiver from her gesture. "Well, no, oppa. You know I'm doing this because it's my job and especially because of my father. And I won't stop especially now that the attacks on him are getting worse."

Dae Han sighed before finally pushing Ga Eul completely away from him. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

Ga Eul frowned at him. Dae Han has been out of it ever since she arrived. Something is bothering her usually calm and collected boyfriend. But what? "Oppa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dae Han told her nonchalantly. He turned to look at her before sighing. "I've been meaning to tell you something, Ga Eul…"


End file.
